The invention relates to ophthalmic lenses and, more specifically, to the fitting of ophthalmic lenses in spectacle frames. The fitting of ophthalmic lenses in a frame, which is generally carried out by the optician, requires an amount of care that is proportional to the complexity of the lenses and to the power of the lens. Fitting consists first of all in positioning the lens with respect to the frame, then in machining the lens to fix it into the framexe2x80x94or to fix the frame to the lens.
In the simplest case of lenses that have symmetry of revolution with an optical axis, the fitting of ophthalmic lenses begins with a step of tailoring to the frame. During this step, the optician identifies the position of the wearer""s pupils, in the frame of reference of the frame, when the wearer has his head up and is looking at infinity. In other words, the optician determines the intersection of the gaze of each of the wearer""s eyes and the plane of the corresponding lens in the frame, when the wearer has his head up and is looking at infinity. To do that, the optician asks his client to wear the spectacle frame and measures the pupillary distance or the pupillary half-distance and the height of the subject""s pupils in the frame.
When the optician has identified the position in the frame of the two points of intersection, he fits the lenses, making the optical axis of the lenses coincide with the points thus determined. The optical center may be identified by the optician by means of a focometer, unless it is marked on the lens. The optician trims or skims the lenses; this operation allows excess material to be removed from the edges of the lens so that the lens has a shape tailored to the frame. It may also be necessary to give the edge of the lens a shape that is tailored to the frame. For further information on the trimming of lenses to the shape of the frame, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,684.
Various devices have been developed to make it easier to measure the parameters needed for fitting lenses. EP-A-0 115 723 describes a device for measuring ocular parameters. The position of the pupil is determined by causing the corneal reflection, created by a source of light, to coincide with an adjustable reticule. The reticule is generated by means of a liquid-crystal matrix. Initially, the pupillary distance is measured without the frames, using a vertical reticule. Next, the subject puts on the chosen frame. The device makes it possible to measure the height of the pupil in the frame using a horizontal reticule. In this case, a horizontal line is used to visualize the lower edge of the frame.
The disadvantage with this system lies in the inaccuracy associated with the positioning of the apparatus with respect to the subject. What is more, such a device is unable to measure the various parameters simultaneously, and this increases the inaccuracy of the measurements.
FR-A-1 315 937 describes apparatus for photographing part of the face of the patient wearing his spectacle frame. This apparatus is equipped with an emulsion-type photosensitive sensor. The photograph obtained makes it possible to determine the various parameters needed to tailor the lenses to the frame. The device is designed to produce a photograph with a magnification of 1. For the magnification actually to be 1, the subject has to be situated a given distance away from the apparatus. The precision of the measurements will be governed, on the one hand, by the position of the subject with respect to the apparatus and, on the other hand, by the exploitation of the shot which does not directly yield the desired parameters.
In order to get around the constraint associated with the wearer-apparatus distance, FR-A-2 772 936 describes a method for calibrating the image acquired of a subject equipped with a spectacle frame. The method makes it possible to determine the scaling factor of the apparatus used. This may just as easily be apparatus in which the picture is taken using a photographic camera, or using a video camera. In both cases, in order to determine the ocular parameters of the subject, from the picture, it is necessary to know the scaling factor of the apparatus.
A framework is attached to the subject""s frame. This framework has a reference zone of determined dimensional characteristics. Comparing the actual dimensions of this reference zone with those read off the picture makes it possible to determine the scaling factor.
WO-A-93/21819 proposes another type of device which makes it possible to measure, in addition to the pupillary distance and the height of the pupil in the frame, another parameter such as, for example, the lens-eye distance or pantoscopic angle. This type of apparatus has the advantage of taking into consideration parameters other than those commonly used, but does not solve the problem of precisely positioning the wearer""s head in the frame of reference of the apparatus. The positioning of the subject""s head in the frame of reference of the apparatus is an major source of errors. What happens is that if the subject tips his head forward slightly or turns his head slightly, the determination of the positions of the pupils, even if performed accurately, will not give the correct reference for fitting the lenses.
Fitting more complex lensesxe2x80x94progressive lenses, lenses for astigmatism sufferers or, more generally, any lenses which do not have symmetry of revolution and therefore do not have an optical axisxe2x80x94is performed in roughly the same way. The difference is that the lens is positioned with respect to the frame using reference points which are embodied on the lens by microetchings or any other means; it is also possible, for fitting, to use points which are not embodied on the lens, and the position of which is calculated by the optician.
By way of example, progressive ophthalmic lenses may be fitted as explained now. Progressive ophthalmic lenses are prescribed to those with presbyopia, and have a power which depends on the position of the lens. Such lenses are well known in the state of the art, and FR-A-2 769 998, FR-A-2 769 999 and FR-A-2 770 000 may, in particular, be consulted for further details about their characteristics. These lenses generally have a point known as the fitting cross, embodied on their front face, and which is used by the opticians for fitting. In a given frame, the wearer""s gaze when he has his head up and is looking at infinity needs to pass through the fitting cross. In the case of the lenses of the applicant company, the fitting cross is situated four millimeters above the geometric center of the lens.
Progressive lenses may also have microetchings, in the form of two circles. The middle of the segment defined by the two circlesxe2x80x94the middle of the microetchingsxe2x80x94is at a determined distance from the fitting cross. In the progressive lenses of the applicant company, the middle of the microetchings is 4 mm below the fitting cross.
The method currently recommended by the applicant company for fitting progressive lenses is as follows. A lens prescribed for a wearer is defined by the power needed by the wearer for distance vision, possibly the value of the astigmatism that is to be corrected, and the value of the addition or of the power needed for close vision. The mean sphere of the lens at a point known as the reference point for distance vision is called the base. The addition is the difference in the mean sphere between a reference point for close vision and this reference point for distance vision. The wearer chooses a frame. The optician measures the wearer""s physiological parameters, for the frame, as depicted in FIG. 1. This figure gives a depiction of a frame and of the position of the right and left pupils of the wearer in the frame, which are referenced D and G respectively. The figure depicts, in bold line in the case of the frame, the circumference of the lens, and in fine line, the interior and exterior limits of the frame. A plastic element, of flat shape, the circumference of which corresponds to the bottom of the bezel of the frame, is known as the frame pattern. The pattern therefore has the exterior shape that the lens, once trimmed, needs to exhibit so that it can be fitted into the frame. The height of the pattern determined in the Boxing system, that is to say according to ISO8624 regarding systems for measuring spectacle frames, will hereinafter be termed the total height of the pattern, (B). This height corresponds to the height of a rectangle in which the lens will fit once trimmed. The distance between the user""s two pupils will be known as the pupillary distance. To fit progressive lenses, an optician measures the right pupillary half-distance and the left pupillary half-distance, which are referenced PD and PG. The left (or right) half-distance is the distance between the vertical axis of symmetry of the frame and the center of the left (or right) pupil. The vertical distance between the right (or left) pupil and the lowermost point of the right (or left) half-frame will be termed the right (or left) height. These quantities are denoted HD and HG in the figure. For fitting progressive lenses, the optician then measures the heights referenced HDd and HGd in the figure. These right and left reference heights are, respectively, the distances between the right or left pupil and the right or left intersection, between a vertical straight line passing through the pupil and the frame in its lower part. The measurements of the pupillary distance and of the height of the pupil with respect to the frame are taken for a wearer in a given position, namely for the wearer with his head up looking at infinity; the devices of the state of the art which were mentioned above can be used for this purpose.
The characteristics of a given frame can be measured on the frame, using apparatus known per se. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,412 describes a device that makes it possible, in three dimensions, to measure the shape of the bottom of the bezel of the frame. The shape thus determined then allows the height B to be calculated. The characteristics of a frame may also be given directly by the manufacturer depending on the model chosen by the wearer.
From the data thus defined, each lens is trimmed so that the fitting cross lies in the frame facing the pupil of the corresponding eye, when the wearer has his head up and is looking at infinity. Thus, when the wearer of the frame has his head up and is looking at infinity, his gaze passes through the lens at the fitting cross. It is of course possible, if the fitting cross is not embodied on the lens, to use, for the positioning of the lenses, the middle of the microetchings, after correcting by the distance between this middle and the fitting cross.
This method of fitting progressive lenses is satisfactory. It does, however, have the disadvantage of depending on the optician""s ability to precisely take the measurements of the pupillary half-distances and of the height with respect to the frame. The pupillary half-distances can generally be measured with better precision than the heights with respect to the frame.
The solutions proposed in the state of the art for solving the problems with the precision of measurement by opticians consist in proposing more complex measurement apparatus in an attempt to reduce the error on the measurement, such as the apparatus of the state of the art mentioned hereinabove.
The article xe2x80x9cOphthalmic lenses and dispensing Part one-Lens centrationxe2x80x9d, Mo Jalie, Oct. 20, 1995, Optician No. 5524 vol 210, insists on the importance of correctly centering the lenses intended for the wearer. This entails correctly fitting the lenses into the frame chosen by the wearer. This article describes various methods used for the horizontal and vertical centering.
Even though the apparatus is proposed to the opticians with a view to making it easier to measure the pupillary distance and the height of the pupil in the frame, the positioning of the wearer""s head in the frame of reference of the apparatus is still a major source of error. Another problem is that the precision of the measurements depends on the individuals performing the fitting, and is not necessarily repeatable.
An object of the invention is a solution to the problems posed by fitting ophthalmic lenses. The invention makes it possible to avoid the error on the measurements of height with respect to the frame leading to incorrect positioning of the lens with respect to the wearer""s pupil, for a given frame. It applies to the fitting of lenses of all types.
More specifically, the invention proposes a method for fitting, in a frame, an ophthalmic lens prescribed for a wearer, comprising the steps of
measuring the horizontal position of the wearer""s pupil;
determining the total height (B) of the pattern of the frame;
positioning the lens in the frame according to the horizontal position measured and according to the total height (B), and
trimming the lens and fitting the lens in the frame.
The positioning step involves positioning, at a distance h vertically above the lower edge of the pattern of the frame, the point of the lens through which the wearer""s gaze has to pass when he has his head up and is looking at infinity, with
h=Int(0.5 B+5.5) for 31xe2x89xa6Bxe2x89xa635xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(1)
xe2x80x83h=Int(0.5 B+4.5) for 36xe2x89xa6Bxe2x89xa650xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
where B is the total height of the pattern of the frame, and Int is the function for the integer part.
This solution applies in particular to progressive lenses, but also applies to non-progressive lenses.
It is advantageous for the point of the lens through which the wearer""s gaze has to pass when he has his head up and is looking at infinity to be embodied on the surface of the lens by a fitting cross.
In another embodiment, the lens is a progressive lens on which microetchings are embodied, and the positioning step involves positioning, at a distance h vertically above the lower edge of the pattern of the frame, the middle of the microetchings, with
h=Int(0.5 B+5.5xe2x88x92d) for 31xe2x89xa6Bxe2x89xa635xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3)
h=Int(0.5 B+4.5xe2x88x92d) for 36xe2x89xa6Bxe2x89xa650xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4)
where B is the total height of the pattern of the frame, and Int is the function for the integer part and d is the vertical distance on the lens between the middle of the microetchings and the point of the lens through which the wearer""s gaze has to pass when he has his head up and is looking at infinity.
In both instances, the step of measuring the horizontal position of the wearer""s pupil may involve measuring the wearer""s pupillary half-distance.
Determining the total height (B) of the pattern of the frame preferably involves measuring the shape of the frame at the bottom of the bezel.
The invention also proposes spectacles with a frame and lenses, obtained according to such a method.